


Bed of Roses (Dimples be damned!)

by BookwormRina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Demon!AU, M/M, mentions of an abusing relationship, past!xiuho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormRina/pseuds/BookwormRina
Summary: Junmyeon has never, ever even dreamed of waking up in Hell, and yet he was here.Dimples be damned.





	Bed of Roses (Dimples be damned!)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompter, I hope you will like this! ୧༼✿ ͡◕ д ◕ ༽୨
> 
> (prompt #112)

Occasionally Junmyeon wanted to kill Byun Baekhyun. Not always per se, only on a few memorable days when Baekhyun did something advanced stupid, like trespassing to that totally dark and dangerous looking house down the road. It looked like it was inhabited by a witch or something Junmyeon only ever saw in crappy western horror movies. On these memorable days, of course Junmyeon was the one who had to do the damage control, meaning he had to clean up the mess and get the scolding. Or worse. In this situation, a curse. 

When it happened, Baekhyun and him were running away from the hut (more like Junmyeon dragging Baekhyun away), the old hag came out from her home and started to yell at the boys in a weird language. Junmyeon was scared shitless – he knew one of Baekhyun’s antics would result them being dead, and he could already see the dark spirits coming for their soul -, but Baekhyun just laughed. Junmyeon wanted to hit him so bad. Luckily, Baekhyun’s boyfriend, Jongdae came to his boyfriend’s rescue. 

“Hey, Junmyeon, you seem red. Everything okay? Want me to punish Baekhyun?” Junmyeon grumbled something as an answer, but he’d rather not think of any kind of punishment Jongdae has for Baekhyun – ew, the _images_ \- so he bid goodbye and went home before Baekhyun had another brilliant idea that _would_ result in their death.

Next morning, he woke in his living room. He didn’t have any idea why he wasn’t in his bed and why he was lying in front of his couch, but he supposed the last night with his so called best friend had him exhausted, he still felt like it, so he just got up and made himself a cup of herbal tea, in hopes of calming him and helping him back to dream land. In his comfortable bed, hopefully. 

Junmyeon got up and groggily left to the kitchen, he refilled his kettle, he started making a herb blend from chamomile, lavender, hop, sage, and as he was taking down the lemongrass to mix to the others, that’s when he noticed it. A tattoo, on his lower right arm, a weird black symbol in a circle. Junmyeon was pretty sure the symbol was a Chinese character, so he took his mobile, opened the Naver dictionary app, and tried drawing in the symbol. 

_Prosperous._

Junmyeon stared at it dumbfounded. What is supposed that mean? Baekhyun and Jongdae sometimes teased him being rich and stuff, because he came from a sort of rich family, but Junmyeon never felt like he was chaebol level, so he never took them seriously. On the other hand, getting a tattoo like that was something they would have him do. The problem was, he hasn’t remembered getting one. And it didn’t hurt either. 

He decided he _definitely_ needed a long sleep, so he quietly made his tea, and went to his room. He was already half asleep when he felt the strands on the back of his head raise, as if his body were signaling him that he was in great danger. The feeling didn’t stop, not even when sleep finally came over him, it lingered in the back of his mind as he had a deep, dreamless sleep. 

*

The feeling never disappeared, it was with him for months. The mystery of his tattoo never got answered, Baekhyun and Jongdae vehemently denied having to do anything with it, though Jongdae seemed a bit suspicious, Junmyeon had let it go. There was no chance he wasn’t fucking Baekhyun at the moment, but his mind still couldn’t come up with any explanation that was at least remotely realistic. And the fact, that the dangerous feeling still lingered on, and the constant urge to check everything because it felt like he was being watched didn’t help a bit.

Junmyeon would’ve gone to the police if it was only in public spaces, like on the street and in the work, but he felt it even during showering, thus he was closer booking an appointment at a therapist than going to the authorities. 

At the same time, there were other things that changed for the better. He got considerably more coordinated, the number of the kisses he gave to inanimate objects as he faceplanted into them reduced. He also got to do damage control less, as if some kind of invisible supernatural force stopped Baekhyun from going full retard, and Junmyeon thought if being watched was the price for that, than he wasn’t going to complain. It was like his guardian angel got updated.

He also got himself a boyfriend, now that he wasn’t busy trying not to die. He met Minseok in a coffee shop, and even though they were the same height, Minseok was everything Junmyeon wanted in a man, at least at the beginning. The things turned out less than pretty. 

“Now what _is_ your problem?” Junmyeon could see how his boyfriend strained his mouth, like _he_ was at fault here. Like he was the one flirting with someone who wasn’t his boyfriend. Jerk. “I wasn’t cheating on you, so stop being a little bitch.” 

“I’m being a little bitch? I’m not the one whoring around!”

There was it. That was the moment when Minseok has hit him. Junmyeon couldn’t look up. He felt the tears in his eyes, he felt his cheeks burn, and honestly, he felt like shit. Previously he never understood why people in abusive relationships never got out, and how could the feel like they deserved the abuse, but right now, he was ashamed, like he indeed overreacted. 

Something went off in his head right then, like someone shouted at him, to get to his senses, and run. Junmyeon finally looked up at Minseok. He still looked angry, no sign of remorse on his face. He raised his hand again, and Junmyeon felt himself pushed out of the way. But no one was there. Only the two of them. 

Minseok looked just as confused as he was, but the helpful little voice in his head told him to run, run away as fast as he could. He did that. He ran, not seeing anything from his tears, just the feeling of being left alone. Like his guardian angel has left him.

Junmyeon hoped they stayed back to teach Minseok a lesson.

He didn’t understand what was happening at first. He remembers the light, the sound of honking and the feeling of flying, and people running towards him. But why were they running?

*

Junmyeon woke up in an unfamiliar place. He didn’t remember much, how he got there or what happened, or what this place actually might be. He sat up quickly. It was a bad idea though, pain shot through his head, and it was so hurtful that he couldn’t see for a moment.

Then he heard it. There was some movement in front of him, meaning he was _not_ alone in the room. He slowly opened his eyes, and what he first realized that he was on a huge, at least king sized bed. Junmyeon had never seen such a big bed, so he wasn’t sure, and the roses and petals covering it made the bed look even bigger. There was sounds of movement again, and Junmyeon finally realized the eight-to-ten people, bowed down, kneeling in front of the stairs heading to the bed. 

Junmyeon was beyond confused.

“Master. You have woken up.” One of the men kneeling said, in a loud, clear voice.

“Uhm… what are you doing here? What am _I_ doing here? Where is here? Who are you all?”

His words have met with silence only. No one moved or talked. They didn’t raise their heads, they didn’t do anything. Junmyeon tried climbing down and leave the room, but he couldn’t open the big oak door. He turned around – one of the men called him _master_ , so he hoped they would help him if he asked.

“I want to leave.” He said, a bit unsurely. He was never good with standing up for himself – thus Baekhyun was able to drag him into all sort of mischiefs, and then having him take all the blame. “Open the door.” 

“I’m sorry master,” one of the men kneeling said “but we were told not to let you leave this room.”

“By who?” he asked, but once again, he got no answer. Junmyeon looked around the room. Another man raised, but his head was still down.

“Master, why don’t you go back to your bed, and take a nap? I’m sure you’re still tired, and I’m sure you’ll feel better afterwards.” The man was speaking in a loud but soft voice, and Junmyeon felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. He just woke up, so up until that he wasn’t sleepy, but his mind was agreeing with the man, and ushered him to go back to that comfy bed, with those soft and nice petals on, scented so glamorously. The next thing he knew he was lying again, with a gentle and fluffy blanked on him, and he was already dosing off.

*

He woke up to a pair of eyes staring at him. At first, he didn’t even notice he was awake, thinking the pair of red eyes with black sclera were still part of his nightmare where Minseok was chasing him with a baseball bat through a labyrinth made of fire, but when his mind caught up, Junmyeon screamed.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay, love.” A familiar voice consoled him, so gentle and caring, that Junmyeon actually found it in himself to dare to open his eyes. The other man’s eyes were still terrifying (it reminded Junmyeon of a rather bloody anime character Chanyeol once made him watch, Kineki or Kanoko or Kaneki or something…), but the voice was so soothing… Junmyeon was sure he has heard it already, but couldn’t point it out where.

“Are you okay?”

As his breath was getting even, Junmyeon nodded. The man with strange eyes smiled, and oh, dimples… Junmyeon felt like he was in Heaven. This man surely looked like an angel, and everything was so nice here… speaking of…

“Where am I?” he asked. Something glinted in the man’s eyes. He seemed amused.

“You, my love… _are in Hell._ ”

Junmyeon laughed out loud. “This? Hell? You mean the full-of-fire-and-sinners Hell?” He couldn’t stop. “I’m sitting on a bed made of roses, and there were several people calling me master. How is this Hell?”

The man said nothing, just watched as Junmyeon was laughing to himself, with a small smile on his lips. “You’re adorable.”

This made Junmyeon hold abruptly. “Okay, so let’s say I believe you. Why would I be in Hell? I’m not even dead. My heart is still beating.”

“Oh, about that. You are, hun… After you have left from that asshole that waits for a special torment in one of the lower levels, some drunk dipshit run over you with his car.”

“What?! But… but why would I be in Hell? I believe I was fairly good in my whole life, nothing to go to Hell for. Or… is it because I’m gay?” Junmyeon pouted. He had always thought that no one gets punished for what they were born as in the afterlife, it just made no sense. If there was an afterlife, of course.

“No. But that helped for you to get in this position.”

“Wha-?”

“You are the Official Queen of Hell No. 9. Congratulations!” The man grinned, and Junmyeon’s heart skipped a beat. Damned dimples. 

“Uhm... thanks? But how? Who are you even?”

The man took Junmyeon’s right hand, and traced the tattoo with his fingers. Then he reached to his own neck, and showed a pedant to Junmyeon. They were the same symbol. 

“I am the king of this realm. Call me Yixing.”

*

After Yixing left, the servants came back. They showed Junmyeon around in the room, but he still wasn’t to leave the room, which made the whole “queen” thing a bit boring. None of the demons (Junmyeon still was a bit redundant to call them that, but he didn’t like the term ’servant’ either, so he just referred to those people as ‘them’) were allowed to get friendly, and after a while he was left alone in his room – unless Yixing visited him and teased him for a while (the dimples helped him a lot. Junmyeon was a sucker for them). That’s why he was caught off-guard when Jongdae marched into his room with no warning, after one week being there. 

“Welcome to Hell, Junmyeon!”

“No,” he snorted “high school was Hell. This is a vacation. What are you doing here by the way? Don’t tell me…"

“Oh, puh-lease, I don’t die so easily. Basically, your hubby is my boss, and he has let me entertain you. Which is necessary, I believe. So, I have come armed with food and the entire Harry Potter series.”

“God bless. Or… is it even a proper thing to say here?”

“Not really. It’s rather Satan bless, I think. Also, you are taking me being a demon a whole lighter than I imagined.”

“You said Harry Potter. I wasn’t focusing onwards.”

“Great! Then let’s get the party started!”

They were halfway through the Goblet of Fire, when Junmyeon turned to Jongdae. “Is Baekhyun okay?” he murmured.

Jongdae stopped chewing on the popcorn as he looked at Junmyeon. He munched a bit and swallowed, eyes never leaving his old friend and new queen. “He’ll be okay. Right now, all he’s doing is sitting on the floor of our apartment and crying over your photos. He lost his best friend, so it’s understandable. But he will be okay in time.”

“Please make sure he will be okay. And that he doesn’t get in trouble…”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let him.”

“Do you think there is a way to…?”

“No” Jongdae quickly cut him off. “There is no way, I’m sorry. It’s a rule, and not even the king himself can do anything against that. I mean you wouldn’t be here if he could…”

Junmyeon furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

Jongdae stilled in the middle of filling his face. With his rounded eyes and stuffed cheeks, he reminded Junmyeon of a squirrel. Or Baekhyun caught red handed. “Nothing.” 

_“Jongdae…”_

*

The next day he woke up, he found Yixing sleeping soundly beside him. And it felt natural to find him there, which surprised Junmyeon more than Yixing’s actual presence. They were quite close, even so because Yixing held him close, providing him his own body warmth, which made Junmyeon redundant to move away. A few moments later, Yixing woke up as well. 

“Hi, love” hu mumbled, as he pulled Junmyeon even closer, putting his hand on Junmyeon’s butt.

“Good morning. I didn’t wake up when you came in…”

“I didn’t want you to wake up, so you didn’t wake up.”

“Uh… okay. You… never came in before, did you?” 

“I didn’t, but you better get used to it. From now on, I plan on sleeping here forever and ever. You’re adorable when you’re sleeping, by the way.”

“Uh… thanks?”

“My cutie wife…” Yixing murmured, lulling himself back to sleep.

“Jongdae said you sent him to the Earth to have me cursed by that witch and have me bound to you for the rest of eternity.” Junmyeon said lightly, you could say chatting, before his husband could knock himself fully out.

“Yepp.”

“That’s it? All you can say is yepp?” Junmyeon said in a sulky voice. 

“Yepp.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Oh, come on. You know you love me,” Yixing patted Junmyeon’s butt.

“I’d sell you to Satan for one corn chip.” 

“I highly doubt that. I’m Satan.”

“So… a fallen angel, huh?”

“Yepp.”

“Did it hurt when you fell from hea–”

“I will kill you if you finish that sentence.”

Junmyeon laughed out loud, for the first time he arrived at Hell, and that made Yixing smile too. He snuggled closer, and finally fell asleep to the sounds of Junmyeon jiggling.

*

The next time Jongdae came back, he brought the Star Wars movies with him, and some sushi, making Junmyeon jump from happiness. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“You’re welcome, Your Majesty.” Jongdae laughed. 

 

“Oh, please, stop that! Except Yixing, everyone calls me either that or master, and I’m getting mad. You’re my friend.”

“Good, keep that in mind.”

“What did you do?” Junmyeon was growing suspicious. 

“Well, nothing bad, I promise, so you don’t have to be angry. I just… I might have told Baekhyun about you.”

“You WHAT? Isn’t that like breaking all the rules?” 

“Well, it is.” Jongdae at least had the decency to look guilty, as he arranged the food for the to eat. “But he was so sad! I may have been sent there to get you cursed, but I sincerely love Baekhyun. I couldn’t bear in anymore, so I told him everything.”

“And….” Junmyeon said after a long silence “what did he say?” 

Jongdae cleared his throat, and he did his best to imitate Baekhyun. “Wow. That’s like, Severus Snape-level obsessive.”

Junmyeon laughed out loud. That was so Baekhyun, and – maybe for the first time in forever – he appreciated it. “Can you please tell him, that I’m doing okay? And that I miss him. But hopefully we won’t meet soon, because that would mean he would be dead, and I don’t want that. I mean if he will come here, when…” Junmyeon’s voice cracked, and he felt tears pooling in his eyes.

“Well, I mean he’s sleeping with a demon from here, so he doesn’t have much chance, even if he behaved otherwise. Which he doesn’t, by the way, so…”

“Thank you, Jongdae. Be a demon who got me cursed for eternity or not, you’re one of my best friends.”

*

They were resting on Junmyeon’s - and now Yixing’s – bed, and honestly, Junmyeon was a bit worried for his husband – the term still felt weird to use, but at the same time, it felt so right too – as he always came in very late, and Junmyeon saw the big bags under his eyes. He liked to tease Junmyeon, and had a thing for always touching his butt, but when they were both awake, more often than not he just put his head on Junmyeon’s lap and rested his eyes. 

“Are you sure you are okay?” Junmyeon asked for the umpteenth time. 

Yixing smirked, without opening his eyes. “Worried, are we?”

“Of course I’m worried” Junmyeon scoffed. “You look more and more tired every day, but you’re not telling me anything. You don’t even let me leave this room. For all I know, you could be fighting a war, or something.”

Yixing smiled at that unknowingly. “Not quite, love. These days I’m preparing everything so you can be officially introduced as the tough little queen I know you will be. Nowadays I’m working so your transition will be easy. Though I’m sure everyone will love your cute little face. And ass.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “So, what kind of work will I have to do? As a queen…”

“Nothing biggie. Just some paperwork, representation, and to look pretty. Oh, and to please your king.”

“You’re such an asshole.” Junmyeon snorted, as Yixing’s hands wandered to his bottom.

“Thanks, I try.”

“You’re evil!”

“Evil is relative, sweetie. Compared to some, I’m practically an angel.”

“A _fallen_ angel…”

“Still an angel. Now come, be that cute little thing you are, and make your hubby the happiest demon king ever.”

“I’m not cute” Junmyeon argued. “I’m badass.”

“You were in a book club.”

“Yeah but it was a badass book club.”

Yixing laughed out loud, hugged Junmyeon close, and peppered his face with kisses.

“Of course, cutie.”

*

“Junnie, love… my sweetest queen… love of my life… cutie, wake up!”

Junmyeon wanted to hit his husband. The previous night they had their first time together _like that_ and he wanted nothing more than to sleep the day away. Of course, his demonic husband wasn’t going to let that happen. 

“Love, it’s three in the afternoon. You know I love your adorable snoring, but today you actually have to be productive.”

“G’way” Junmyeon mumbled. “’Syourfault”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But I’m not going away, because the Hell is finally ready for you to see it, pumpkin.”

“Did you just call me pumpkin?”

“Yepp.”

Junmyeon was quiet for a second. “What do you mean that the Hell is ready?”

“You know, there was just a bit tidying up, so you can feel more at home.”

“Did you remove the big cauldrons with sinners stewing in them and the flames breaking out from big holes?”

“Basically. But now it’s all nice and cauldron-free. So, chop-chop, love, we are making a guided tour around our little land.”

“Shame.” The queen whispered as he was getting dressed. “I love cauldrons.”

The Hell was… reasonably sized, at least according to Junmyeon. Although there were zero cauldrons indeed, there were a few other instruments of torture, but they made a nice decoration – that was the point Junmyeon started thinking that maybe he had spent too much time in Hell already. Altogether it was a quite lovely place, with its deep red color, like the roses on Junmyeon’s bed, and with Yixing’s dimpled smile. So, everything went according to the plan for once.

For only a while, of course.

Because as soon as they left for the palace, a guard came up to Yixing. 

“Your Majesty” he started, “ _he_ is here.”

The dimples disappeared instantly. Yixing turned to Junmyeon, probably to tell him something, but to soldiers were already dragging a soul in front of them – and Junmyeon felt satisfied seeing Minseok, his ex-boyfriend dead and bloody. 

“Junmyeon?” Minseok rattled, barely seeing. “Is that you? I was so worried!”

“What happened to him?” Yixing asked, in a tight voice.

“Well… he was stabbed by two hitmen when he didn’t pay for the rounds with the girls in the house.”

“I knew he was sleeping around” Junmyeon tutted. Next to him, Yixing looked upset, probably he was worried about his queen, but Junmyeon wasn’t going to leave. Not after what happened. He wanted to put an end to Minseok.

“No, no, that was only after losing you, and….”

And that was when Junmyeon started seeing red. “Oh, for the love of Satan, would you please not lie in my face at least? You are the last person I wanted to see in my life, and freakin’ honestly, you ruined everything! You cheated on me, fucked me over, broke my heart, and you managed to make _me_ feel bad about the whole ordeal. But you know what? You are just a cheating loser, who deserves to be stabbed in some shady whorehouse. Good bye! I hope you will suffer for the eternity.”

Minseok looked surprised, and before he could utter on thing, Yixing ordered his men to bring him to the room prepared specially for him. Junmyeon watched as Minseok was being taken away, before the king turned to him.

“You know, love… I think you got this whole majestic queen thing in pocket already.”

*

A few days later, the morning Junmyeon waited for and dreaded at the same time finally arrived. His coronation. Now, it was Yixing who woke up first, and made sure Junmyeon loved the way he was woken up by him. Even if his cutie little butt was going to hurt a bit during the day.

Since the whole waking up procedure got a lot longer they initially planned – Junmyeon has ass, and Yixing has dimples, thus they got distracted easily -, when Jongdae impatiently ushered them to get dressed, they got separated, and the next time they could talk – or at least have a few words with each other – was in the ballroom behind the balcony, just before Junmyeon got introduced officially, and Jongdae left them alone to livestream the even to Baekhyun – I mean to get to his position as the host.

"So, you really think that I'm ready?" Junmyeon looked up to Yixing, who was smiling on him. Damned dimples. 

"Of course. The way you kicked your ex's ass, it had no place left to doubt." Yixing took Junmyeon's face in his hand, and leaned down to kiss him. "You'll be fine. You'll be a mighty queen of mine, love." 

"Can your mighty queen request you to stop poking his ass 24/7?" Junmyeon deadpanned. 

"Nope. That's the biggest privilege of being a king." Yixing grinned, and - to emphasize his words - spanked his wife's butt. 

Junmyeon was about to protest, but the trumpets outside were heard, and they had to exit to the balcony. Junmyeon felt Yixing to pat his butt one more time as Jongdae announced:

" _Please welcome His Majesty, our new Queen of Hell!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I love Minseok with all my heart, so sorry, but he was kinda needed. Also, thanks for the great prompt! I hope you will like what it turned out to be! Junmyeon’s tattoo and Yixing necklace is “兴”, from Yixing’s name, meaning “prosperous”.  
> Also, the "upgraded guardian angel" was Yixing himself! Big surprise!
> 
> I hoped you liked this fic, as I had a great time writing it!
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^.^


End file.
